skylandersminiadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Skylanders Mini-Adventures: Mini March
'The legend of the Micromorphs ' Kindness and Rex finally got of their ride across Crescent Bay Rex: Ok, we are here! The Mother Kraken stopped on the island in the center of Crescent Bay. Kindness: What is this island called? Rex: Micromorph Island. Inola: Why is it called Micromorph Island? Rex: That is why we are here! Anyone who comes to this island never returns and I would like to find out why. Kindness: So then why are we here? Rex: I want to find out what a Micromorph is. Kindness: (flaps other side of Rex's face) Are you INSANE!?!?!?! Although, I would like to find out more about the species. Three hours later toward the center of the island. Kindness: CAN WE TAKE A BREAK WE'VE BEEN THREE HOURS!!!!!! Rex: I suppose we should stop for the night. After building a fire. Kindness: What do you think the micromorphs will do if they see us? I mean if there are any. Like there is. Rex: Well hopefully nothing will happen to us, but if they are hostile we have like 9 or 10 Skylanders to protect us. Kindness: But it's like..*looks at watch* Wait, I don't have a watch. *sends out TimeTicker* 9:35 PM. We'll be asleep. Inola puts out the fire. Kindness: HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?! Inola: Look at the forest and you'll see. All the forest around them starts to glow with bioluminescent. Inola: (Grabs Rex's arm) Isn't it beutiful Rex. Rex: (Blushes) Ummm.......Yes. Kindness: (looks at self in take-along-mirror) Yes....It IS beautiful!!!! Rex and Inola:....... Kindness: (flips golden hair and looks back) Hmm? Oh, sorry! (looks at forest) Ooooooh. Aaaaaah. Crack! Triaxe Primal: What was that? Kindness: It came from that direction! Please don't be chinese fireworks...please. Just the the whole forest floor is moving with light and darkness at the same time. Gummy: What is it!?! Triaxe Primal: I don't know but whatever it is it doesn't look friendly. Just then the creatures revealed themselves. Kindness: WHAT ARE THEY!?!?!?! Rex: I Think There Micromorphs! Just then the whole forest turned dark. Rex: uhhhhh...........wh.....what happened? Why can't I move, and why are we in a cave? Sunki-Cocheta-Basilia: Good now that your all awake welcome to my castle. Kindness: This is a horrible..... you really need a renavator! Sunki-Cocheta-Basilia: Is that an INSULT to MY HOME!?!?! Kindness: Have you SEEN this place? Faboulosity first. I'll clean it up, this is where my generosity comes in. Sunki-Cocheta-Basilia: SILENCE. Kindness: WHAT!?!?! You DARE silence me? You know, I won the beauty padgent when I was 5! I'm basically a princess, right Inola? (tries to break free) Inola: uhhhhh......... Cocheta grabs Inola and Rex. Inola: Wha......What are you doing!?!?!?! Chocheta: HAHAHAHAHA.......... this Chocheta swallows Inola and Rex whole Chocheta: mmmmm........Delicious. Kindness: HEY! (rattles in chains) All chains break into peices Kindness: Huh? Mantis & Triaxe Primal cut off chains Kindness: Alright! Now, when you spit out my friends, let me know. So I can slay you. Cocheta: Actully. I have a surprise for you. MICROMORPH MINIONS. ATTAAAAAAAAACK! Kindness: (runs to Rex's chains) There it is. (unzips bags, grabs all Skylanders) Kindness: (opens purse and takes out Skylanders) NOW SKYLANDERS, FIGHT UNTIL YOU CANNOT STOP FIGHTING! Or until my Curfew is due, I gotta be home by 10. WHICH EVER COMES FIRST!